


Dance, my Angel.

by MargysDoom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Levi Heichou, M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargysDoom/pseuds/MargysDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger, 17, has been dancing ever since he could think. He has tried several dance styles, but the one he liked, and also was the most skilled at, was Hip-Hip and Break Dance.</p><p>Rivaille „Levi“, last name unknown, 22, is a professional Tango dancer. In his 10 years of experience, he hasn't once thought about changing his dance style. Although before his 12th Birthday, he tried out several dance styles, too.</p><p>Eren and Levi both live in Shiganshina.<br/>Eren attends the Hip-Hop Dance School Maria, where he is the N°1 dancer, while Levi is the dance teacher of his Dance Studio Rose.</p><p>Everyday seems to be the same for the two of them and they get tired of it. Even though they're both dancers with heart and soul, there's just something that both of them are missing! Whether it'd be the sunshine in their life or a dance partner...</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Maybe someday they'll be able to combine both of these things.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction - Everyday is the same

**Author's Note:**

> OHAYOOOU ヾ(＾∇＾)  
> It's not even morning, but i love saying that ehehem. Ehem. Yeah.  
> Hi! I'm Margy, I'm 17 years old and this is my first ever Shingeki No Kyojin fanfic!  
> It's a story about Eren and Levi, so if you don't like Ereri/Riren, please just don't read this fanfiction, thank you ^-^
> 
> As you can already tell from the title, It's a dance fanfiction! Levi is a professional Tango Dance teacher and Eren is an A+ Hip-Hop and Break Dancer! (Levi's part was also inspired by this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6-6kN79oIA which will also kind of happen in the story ^.^)
> 
> The first chapter is... well, REALLY short, it's actually not even a chapter, it's just an introduction to the characters and an itsy bitsy insight of their everyday lives!  
> I just wanted to give you like a little preview of what you'll (hopefully) be reading!  
> So please be patient for the chapters, as I want to write them as fast, but also as long as possible, to satisfy everyone!  
> Also, I'm still in school, so of course i won't be able to write soo often, but I'll try my best!!
> 
> (Also, I know that no one will do this, but I'll track the tag "fic: Dance my Angel" on Tumblr, just to see your opinions to it ;____;)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this small preview and also, keep reading my fanfic ( ´ ▽ ` )

**Eren's POV**

_Friday, 06:45 am_

*beepeepeep* *beepeepeep* *beepe-* 

„Mhhh I don't wanna get up...“  
Lately, every day seems to be the same. Nothing's changing. I wake up, go to school, have some dance lessons and go home. It's the same routine over and over again.  
Not that I don't like it, dancing's been my biggest passion ever since I could think, but... everything else just gets tiring.  
Ever since my mother died when I was 7, my life has changed drastically. It was like the sunshine of my life got erased, like the air was exchanged with chemicals...

_Like the wings, that kept me flying, were just ripped off._

Ever since that day, my father hasn't been the same anymore either. His enthusiasm and kindness have vanished completely! He needed therapy to overcome his shock and even after 10 years, he's still not back to normal. He is able to laugh again sometimes, but only if he's really _really_ happy about something.  
Nowadays he's working quite a lot so we'll at least be able to afford some things and I cherish that incredibly much. I also wanted to help him, so I started to make street performances. Alone or with other dancers from my school, depends on the situation. If I dance alone, I get all the donations to myself! If I dance with others, we always split the money, or sometimes they even give their part to me, because they know about the situation I'm in and I'm really thankful for that. But apart from that, it's still not enough! Me and my dad have a lot of depts to pay off, we need money for food and I also need to save money for college. _If_ I'll even attend college that is. Because if my life will continue like this, I don't think that I'll be able to do much for my future...  
Anyway, I seriously need to get up now or else I'll be late for school.

............................................................................................................................................................................

**Levi's POV**

_Friday, 5:50 pm_

“Okay, third part of Tango Argentino, get in position everyone!”

Why do I have to spend my time on these _amateurs_ , i still don't get it.  
I'm a first class dancer! I opened up this dance studio, to be able to work with professionals, not teaching some beginners the basics of Tango.  
Ugh, whatever, practise makes perfect, so maybe _someday_ these amateurs will actually be able to at least not step on eachothers feet every 10 seconds.  
Appart from that, I'm getting a lot of money! I made my classes quite expensive, because I thought like this, only noble and experienced people would want to learn Tango! People, who would actually _be able to feel_ the Tango.  
It's not just something you do. It's something you have to feel with your heart and soul.  
 _You have to live it._  
At least that's my oppinnion ever since I started dancing Tango permanently!  
I loved dancing ever since I was able to even walk! I tried out all kind of different styles, from Standard, over Hip-Hop, to Jazz! But when me and my family moved away from my hometown and I saw those amazing Tango dancers in a restaurant we were eating in on our first evening there, I knew I had found my destined dance style.  
After years of dancing and switching my partners over and over again, I still didn't find my perfect partner though. Slowly I'm getting the feeling, that no woman in this world would ever be able to dance by my side. And I'm not even sure anymore, if I'll actually find this partner, I've been looking for the past years. 

“Alright, that's enough for today! Everyone practise this third part until next week, I'll be rating your work then. Thank you for coming and have a pleasent weekend.”

 _'Don't you dare disappoint me'_ was what I had kept in my mind in the end.  
At least I'll have the weekend off and all to myself, so I can get my mind off of dancing for once in a while. I love it, of course, but sometimes I just need a break from everything.  
That being said, I'm finally heading home, going for a shower immediately.  
I hate being all sweaty and filthy after classes.


	2. Just a little closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you think that fortune planned something for you, but in the end, it happens to be different...
> 
> Will we ever meet again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG ;______;  
> But I'll try to release more chapters faster now! I just need to get used to writing again, as I haven't been writing proper fanfictions since years!  
> I hope you don't hate me weh I'LL DO BETTER I SWEAR
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this chapter, even though NOPE I'M NOT GONNA SPOIL
> 
> read the notes at the end for more apologies I guess-

**Levi's POV**

_Saturday, 09:00 am_

_'Finally, my first free weekend after half a year. Can't believe that I haven't even had a day off for such a long time.  
Now I just need to decide what to do on these oh so special days! Should I just stay at home and do nothing? ...Nah, I don't think that that'd be a good decision. Hm, I could go out and just spend my day in town as long as the shops are open.  
Yeah, yeah I think I'll do that, I can still stay at home tomorrow, when everything's closed.  
Also, I think it'd be nice to actually do something today, not just sit around like a lazy shit.'_

And with this thought, I welcomed my first free weekend after half a year of work every single day. Some people may think it's crazy, that I'm working so much, but come on, the ones who want to be successful, need to work for it! And I'm definitely being more than successful.

In the past 10 years, I've won several prices. 5 WorldStar Cups, 8 International Competitions, 12 National Competitions and also some small prices here and there.  
But I'm not satisfied just yet. Sure, those are a lot of prices, and I've won them all together with my dance partners! But the thing is, I just never had the feeling that any of them could be _that_ one dance partner I've been looking for so long. This one woman, that would match my imagination. But no matter what, I won't give up. There's gotta be someone, who's able to dance with me. 

Dance and be with me. _My second half._

I just need to find this person! And I will, I swear to god, even if it's the last thing I do, I will find this someone. 

I'm quite a persistent little beast, so nothing can stop me if I really want something! That's propably also one of the reasons why my parents despised me.  
It was all good when we were still living in my hometown and I did all kind of different stuff, I didn't restrict myself to only one thing, but when we moved and I started to dance only Tango and literally do nothing else appart from that, they were done dealing with me shortly after. They didn't have the power to take care of such a stubborn little kid, so they only took care of me as long as they needed to. Because the day I turned 18 was also the day, my parents sent me away from home. They had already bought me a little appartment in my hometown again, cause they knew that I would've returned here anyway. Shiganshina. The town I was born and the town I want to spend my very last day in. This is the place, I've spent my most precious time in. My childhood. It was the best time of my life, appart from dancing. I was young, I didn't have any problems, my parents were still loving me at that point and I've had the best friends I could wish for. Guess we can't stay in Neverland forever huh?

We can't stay in Neverland forever...

.........................................

_Saturday, 03:00 pm, Center of Shiganshina_

 

Oh fuck, I should've stayed at home, the sun is literally burning my skin.

Also, I can't remember the last time that it's been so crowded in town! Is there some special occasion going on? Guess I'm not really updated about all the happenings here lately.  
Oh, I think I was right. There are several groups gathered in front of the city hall!  
Wait, even the police is there! Did something happen?

I walked towards the crowd and stopped just a few meters behind the police cars.

...Hm, seems like a few teenagers just had a fight. Fucking youth, can't solve any problems without violence. Okay, this day can't get any better, think I'll just head ho-

“Hey, Levi! Wait up!”

This super enthusiastic voice could only be one person.

“God dammit Petra, what did I tell you about shouting my name in public?”

“Whatever grumpy cat, how's it going?”

Petra, she's just incorrigible.

“Fine actually, appart from the fact that my free weekend seems to be the most boring one I've had in a lifetime.”

“Oh come on! You've worked so hard in the past few months, if not years! You deserve at least a whole week off, not just two days!”

“Oh _hell_ no, I'll die due to boredom.”

“You're just incorrigible, really haha!”

“Funny, that's the same thing I just thought about you.”

“Can't tell if that's sarcasm or honesty speaking out of you... Oh well, Auruo's waiting in the café for me!”

“Hot date with the tongue-biting douche?”

“He's not a douche! He's my friend and you should get to know him properly sometime!”

“No thanks, I'm not in the need to have blood spat all over my shirt.”

“Oh Boy... Anyway, I'm off! See you next Tuesday!”

“Don't let that guy do anything inappropriate!”

“Yeah, yeah!”

Petra, she really _is_ incorrigible, god.  
We've known eachother for a few years now, she also used to be my dance partner for quite a while! And no doubt, she _is_ an amazing dancer. But as I said, she didn't appear to be my second half.  
...But I really hope she'll find someone better than Auruo, he's some weird ass 19 year old, who looks like in his midst 40s, no shit.

Now that's really it though, I'm heading home, enough for today...

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Eren's POV**

_Saturday, 01:00 pm, Hip-Hop Dance School Maria_

 

“Ereeen!”

Just when I entered my dance school, I immediately got tackled down by my friend Armin.

“Hey, what's up little buddy?”

I ruffled through his hair, leaving him with a slightly annoyed, but still pretty happy face.

“I haven't seen you since wednesday! Where have you been all this time?”

“I'm sorry Armin, I've been quite busy with school... If you would've been here yesterday, you would've seen me! I asked some people to do street performances with me again for today!”

The immediate glow that spread in Armin's eyes and his wide smile were just priceless!   
His question if he could join us comes in three, two, one-

“Can I come along?! I'd love to finally dance with you in town! I wanna show what I can do, too!!”

How in the world could I say no to that? Armin's amazing, he's been my friend since childhood days and he's like my little brother, I'd do literally anything for him.

“Sure! It's time to show Shiganshina what skills my little bro has haha! We're off in like an hour, but call your parents and tell them before you tag along, alright?”

“Eren, I'm 16, not 6 okay? Also I don't think that anything will happen, my parents don't need to worry about that!”

“Alright, alright. Whatever you say! Just stay near me, not that you'll get lost in town like you did in the supermarket!”

“That was years ago Eren!! I can look out for myself perfectly fine now!”

“Armin you were 14, that was two years ago!”

I laughed and imitated the speaker statement of the information-woman.

_“ 'Attention! Little Armin Arlert got lost in the grocery department, would his parents please pick him up at the informative station. I repeat, little Armin Arlert got lo-' ”_

“Stooop Eren, just shut up okay, that was so embarrassing!!”

I couldn't stop laughing, the way Armin's face turned red like a tomato was just perfect!

“I'm sorry buddy, you know I'm just kidding! Just be ready in an hour, we'll head to the center together, alright?”

There, his smile was back in no time!

“Okay!”

.........................................

_Saturday, 02:30 pm, Center of Shiganshina_

 

“Okay everyone, thank you so much for joining me today! Let's get as many people to watch us as possible! And most important: Have Fun!”

“Yeah!!”

Everyone was just as enthusiastic as ever!  
And with that, I set up our stereo system, turned the volume on maximum and started the music!  
First song we danced to, was “Android Porn” by Kraddy. I love the choreography to it, it's so energetic and you can literally dance your soul out! It's also a pretty aggressive choreo, so I like just putting all my anger into my moves if I ever have a bad day. It's always like that!

_'If you ever have a bad day, just dance!'_

That's what me and my friends always told eachother. We were always on eachothers side, helping one another and always sticking together.

After another two songs, several people were already gathered around us! Watching, cheering, some even screamed our names cause they already know us from recent street performances! And for just a few moments, i could forget all my problems and pain... and just be happy.

“Thank you so much! We really appreciate every single one of you watching us! And thank you for your donations, they really help us out a lot!!”

Well actually, they help _me_ out a lot. My friends don't necessarily need the money and they told me, that all of them would give their part to me today. I couldn't tell them how thankful I am for that, I _really do have_ the best friends on the planet.

“Alright, the next song we're gonna do, is “Bananaz” by Ray J! Have fun!”

I started the song and we all got into possition, except for Jean, Armin and Marco, cause they still had to learn the choreography.  
Me and the others started dancing, when I suddenly heard some shouting coming from their direction...

“Who the fuck do you think you are, calling my friend a fucking little faggot?!”

Uh oh, Jean is in his element again...

“Oh come on, look at him! I'm sure he's sucking off your old ass dad night after night haha!”

“I will kill your sorry little ass motherfucker!!”

“Jean no, stop! He's not worth it!”

“Marco's right! Just ignore him, I don't care about what he said!”

That's it. I ran over to Jean, Marco and Armin to help them hold back the extremely raging Jean.

“Calm down dude, listen to us! They're porpably calling people names to hide, what they are themselves!”

“Says the one, who's never had a girlfriend before. Eren Jaeger, right?”

I let go of Jean, because he started to calm down slightly.

“Yeah, who are you?”

The huge, blonde guy pointed at himself.

“I'm Reiner Braun, my tall friend here is Bert and this little but fierce girl is Annie. Together we're the 'Titans' and we're the best dance crew known in the district.”

“Oh really? How come I've never heard of you guys before then?”

Seriously, I have no idea who they are! Then the weird slenderman startet talking.

“Well seems like you're just not cool enough to know us!!”

Okay, I just had to surpress a huge laugh stuck in my throat oh my god, such a freak!

“Bert. Just, just cut it okay, let Reiner do the talking.”

“Some wise words coming from such a small lady!”

“Jean, just shut up for now, please?”

“Jaeger's right! I wouldn't dare cutting her flesh dude, she can be some insane girl sometimes...”

“Whatever you say, wanker!”

Jean, you're such an idiot.

“How'd you call me, huh?! That's it, you are fucking dead!”

I can't stand this anymore!

“Stay away from my friends, bastard! You started all this with calling Armin a faggot, it's just fair that we're defending him! Also, if anyone of us would be gay, even so, 'faggot' is just respectless to every sexuality!”

I just had to get this straight, I don't know if any of us actually really is gay or not, I don't even care to be honest, but calling people faggot is just fucking crap.

“Hehe, seems like Jaeger's getting a little bitchy! Oh well, I guess if you have your oh-so-wonderful friends, you don't need this little cash we got here?”

That can't be.. This Annie chick is holding our box with the donations we just earned in her hands! Fuck, that's it, that's REALLY it, blood's gonna flow, I swear!  
Without further thinking, I ran towards the bitch, reaching for the box but I got hit at the back of my head by someone. I lay on the ground and looked back to see Reiner being tackled down by Jean and Marco, even the others like Connie and Ymir came to help us! But when I turned around to look for Annie again, she's been long gone! She literally disappeared!

“What the hell, where'd she go?!”

Reiner pushed Jean and Marco off himself with one strike, making them both fall on their backs, looking absolutely confident of victory. Stupid asshole!  
I got up, punching Reiner right in the face and causing him to fall to the ground himself. I placed myself on top of him, giving him another punch, totally ignoring the fact, that sirens started to sound louder and louder.  
I just noticed, when some guys in uniforms pulled me off the jerk.

The police. Oh fuck.

.........................................

_Saturday, 04:30 pm_

“I hope you've all learned a lesson! Violence is no solution and you should know that, you're almost grown-ups! This time you're getting away with a black eye, literally. Have a nice day.”

“We're sorry sir, and thank you.”

All this trouble for nothing. Literally nothing. Even though the police came to pull us apart, they didn't seem to feel the need to look for Annie, who still has our box full of money.  
Oh fuck the money, they didn't even feel the need to do anything about Reiner starting the whole thing on Armin! And talking about Armin, he's started crying just as the police left.

“Er- Eren, I'm so sorry for all this trouble I've caused! Please, I- I'm gonna give you the money we collected, please just forgive me, I'm so, so sorry, Eren I-”

I couldn't stand seeing him crying like that, I just pulled him into a hug, a big, tight hug.

“Don't worry buddy, it's absolutely fine, it's not your fault! And forget about the money, I'm just glad that nothing serious has happened to any of you.”

I turned around, giving everyone a thanking look.

“Thank you guys so much for everything and I'm so sorry, I've caused so much trouble to all of you. I really don't deserve such great friends.”

“Eren stop, you're starting to sound just like Armin haha!”

“Connie's right, me and Jean were glad to help you and Armin! We're friends and that's what we're for!”

I really have no idea how I deserved such amazing friends.  
Guess my life isn't that bad after all, I just need to cherish all the things I _do_ have!  
But apart from the best friends i could ever wish for, it's still like I'm missing something. I have absolutely no idea, what it is, but I have this feeling, that I'll find out soon enough.

_And my feeling's always right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WAS EREN AND HIS FRIENDS THAT WERE THOSE FIGHTING TEENAGERS OKAY
> 
> anyway, here we go I'M SORRY NOTHING MUCH ERERI RELATED HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER but idk, I just don't want to let this fanfic end too fast, cause I thought I'll just do like 4-5 chapters and then I'm done BUT I want it to be longer, so I hope you don't mind me dragging it so looong  
> AT LEAST WE KNOW THAT EREN AND LEVI WERE AT ALMOST HE SAME SPOT JUST A FEW METERS APART I GUESS?!?
> 
> ALSO I'M NO AURUO HATER OMG BUT IT'S TRUE WITH HIS AGE ISN'T IT
> 
> AND as you could tell, I still was super insecure on Levi's POV, but when I started to write Eren's part, it just flEW LIKE A WATERFALL SUDDENLY?! I guess it's cause I can literally be him. I mean I'm also 17, I'm also a Hip-Hop dancer and- Yeah, I think I'll write more in Eren's POV- BUT WE'LL SEE /o/
> 
>  
> 
> *SPOILER ARLERT (see what I did there-): Eren and Levi really are going to meet next chapter hehehehe*
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway and as I already said, I'll try to update faster now, I promise ; A ;
> 
> <3


	3. My lonely days are gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I've finally found him. My second half. The one, my heart desired for the past years._
> 
> _My best friend from childhood days._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter updates are as slow as the SNK Manga updates ahah. hah.  
> Really, I can't believe it's been a month since I last updated omg, I'm so sorry ;____;  
> But seriously, I was so stressed out, especially last week! I just recently got a new job, I still go to school, I have loads of dance lessons and also appearances andand _weeeeeeh-_
> 
> I really love writing this story, but I have so much other stuff to do and I'm just lacking on motivation and power to still write when I've come home after being on the move for like 16 hours straight- It's hard, yes, but I also don't want to bring this story to and end, I don't want to cancel it! So I will go on and I just hope that you'll be patient with my updates – v – 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3 <3

**Levi's POV**

_Saturday, 5:30 pm, Shiganshina_

 

Just when I thought, I was able to go home and just spend the rest of the day watching movies and eating popcorn... I realised, I didn't have any. So how fate foresaw it, I had to go back to town and buy some of that puffy corn. Yes, I headed to town only because I'm lacking on popcorn, but there's no way for me to watch a movie without it, I'm _really picky_ when it comes to that.

So I went to the supermarket and grabbed the next bag of sweet, microwaveable popcorn, that came to sight.

When I left the market, I walked past a café and I assume, this was the café, that Auruo was waiting for Petra at, because there they are. All cuddled up, with their back facing the window, so thank god they didn't see me.  
“We're only friends”, yeah sure, whatever you say Patra. And I had faith in you finding someone who at least looks your age! Well I guess she can't be helped.  
They do look quite content though, so I don't feel the need to crash their little cuddle party.

Appart from that, my couch is waiting at home, so I don't see why I should be spending any more time here. Yup, I'm a lone-ass guy, but I can't complain, my life's quite good, _very_ good actually. I should be thankful that I earn so much money, that I have a beautiful, bright appartment, a well paid job, an own dance school... I also like being busy, I'm always busy, so I never get bored.  
...Well, today doesn't count okay.

Arriving at the center of Shiganshina, I realised the police cars from earlier were gone! But the crowd is still the same... No, I think it's even gotten bigger! A lot bigger actually. But why do _I_ care anyway? I have what I need, I could just head home!

_...I could._

Curiosity got me when I heard music coming from their direction though _('Where Have You Been' by Rihanna for sure, I recognized it right away)_ , so I made my way to the crowd. I have to walk past them to get home anyway, so I can catch a quick look at what was going on.  
Just one big problem: only catching a _quick_ look didn't work out for me. It was so crowded, I couldn't see anything! Also, my lacking height didn't help me much with that. But being this short also had its good sides. I was able to just slip betweet some people, making it all the way to the front.

Finally being able to breath again, it didn't even last two seconds before someone took my breath away _completely_.

A young, but tall teenage boy, brown hair, slighty tanned _and without a doubt sweaty_ , was dancing in front of me.  
No, he wasn't dancing... he was literally floating over the floor! It didn't even seem like he's touching the ground, he's moving with such elegance to, do I dare to say it, _a pop song_. He's able to dance with such gracefulness, it's unbelievable.

To be honest, it's _breathtaking_.

“Who... is that?” I asked absentmindedly, not realising I was saying things out loud.  
I was just so captivated by this guy, his pure mimic, like he was literally _feeling_ the lyrics, it's mesmerising.

“Oh you don't know him? That's Eren! He's one of the best dancers in town! If not, the best dancer in the district! He's doing street performances pretty often to collect some money and let me tell you, today is his lucky day! He's got quite a lot of money in the past hour. But he definitely deserves it, he's amazing!”

I don't even know who answered me, I didn't dare to even look away for a millisecond, thinking that I could miss something.

So Eren it is... 

I've finally found him.

The partner, I've been looking for, for so many years... it's a male.

A teenage boy, propably not even 18, tall, skinny, but muscular though. He's the one.

I'm 100% percent sure of that.

I've found him. And his looks are not fully new to me.

_Long time no see, brat._

......................................................................

**Eren's POV**

_Saturday, 05:00 pm, Center of Shiganshina_

“Eren, I'm really sorry, but I have to be at home at 6pm, I have to pack my stuff for next week's school trip! My mum will kill me if I'll just do everything last minute again like last time...”

“Same for us, we're invited to a friend's birthday later and we still need to get a few things, sorry!”

“Guys, it's absolutely fine! Thank you for actually spending the day with me, even though it didn't end quite the way I expected it to...” I placed my hand on the back of my head, it still hurt a little due to the fact, that Reiner had hit me there when I tried to get our money back from Annie.

“I'll just stay here a little longer and try to collect some money on my own until the sun sets, don't worry about me!” 

I didn't lie, they really didn't have to worry about me, I was happy that they stuck up for me before and that they stayed by my side all the time. Even though it was quite a pity that all our hard collected money is just gone, I didn't want to give up just yet for today, so I'll just dance in town on my own a little longer!

“Alright Eren, good luck! You won't actually need it, but still, have fun!”

“Yeah, the people will love you anyway! See you on Monday Eren!”

_My friends really are amazing._

And after everyone left, I shoved in a new CD with a few new songs, but also songs, that I've already danced to when I was a little kid.

_I really love thinking back to the old days._

.............................................

_Saturday, 06:00 pm, Center of Shiganshina_

“Thank you so freaking much everyone! I really hope that you're enjoying yourself watching me just as much as I do dancing for you! Next song I'm gonna dance to, is _'Where Have You Been'_ by Rihanna, enjoy!”

I've been dancing for like an hour or so already, but I'm not even close to stopping yet. I'm tired, my body actually hurts (-not only from dancing but also from our little fight before-) and I was literally drenched in sweat, panting like crazy, but I'm still able to have that smile on my face to show, that I'm having fun. There's no doubt in that, I _am_ having fun, but I've been dancing for such a long time already today that I'll propably pass out on my bed immediately as soon as I get home later.

As the song came to the dance break where Rihanna stopped singing, my mind went all blank and my body took over control. I felt like my whole head was cleared out of any thoughts, my body was in it's element again and I didn't even have to think about a single move I made. 

_It was all natural._

Feeling every movement of my body getting more intense and giving 110% as always.  
I came to my mind again as soon as the song ended slowly and I sank to the ground on one of my knees. To end the choreography completely, I glanced up at the crowd at the very last note of the song.

_Then it hit me._

My heart started pounding like crazy, my head even started hurting!

_Déjà-vu._

I couldn't believe my eyes. Am I dreaming? Or is it, who I think it is?

I don't know how long I've stayed in this possition, kneeling on the floor, right in front of this guy.

_...Levi?_

It can't be. It _couldn't_ be! He moved like 10 years ago! We haven't seen eachother since his 12th Birthday, it can't be... him.

I slowly got on both of my feet, standing up and collecting my thoughts that just swirled around in my head with huge question marks following them. I was still staring at him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him! Imagining, that it could be Levi. _My best friend from childhood days._ I just wasn't able to believe it. 

_So I had to find out._

When I was at least kind of back to my senses, I ripped my eyes off of him and turned around, went straight to my stereo system and skipped to the last song. 

Song 26. _„The Way You Make Me Feel“ by Michael Jackson._

As the song started, I turned around, facing the guy that had just turned my world upside down. I looked at him and I couldn't believe it when I saw his eyes widening in realization.

_It was him._

I made my way up to him and stretched out my arm in his direction. His mouth opened slightly as if he wanted to say something, but he remained silent. So I spoke.

„Dance with me. I don't care if you still remember our own choreography, but please... Just dance with me again.“

I felt my hand actually slightly trembling. I was breathless, soaked in sweat and the blood pressure in my ears, including the loud music, almost made me not understand the words that came out of his mouth afterwards.

„Of course I still remember, idiot. Let's see if _you_ can keep up with _my_ moves.“

This sentence, this simple sentence turned my lips into a huge smile.

_We've finally found back together._

When Levi took my hand, I pulled him into the circle of people that surounded us. Everyone started applauding and shouting, I can't believe we're gonna-

„Who is that?“ „Is he gonna dance with Eren?“ „Since when does Eren do partner dances? I thought he only dances alone or in a group!“ „Oh my god, he literally just pulled that guy onto the dancefloor!“ „How are they gonna dance together? Did they rehearse something?“ „But he seemed so surprised when Eren came up to him!“

I snickered. How clueless the audience was! Now they're gonna get a show, they won't forget so easily!

Mine and Levi's hands parted when I placed myself on the left side, while he went over to the right side, turning to face me. 

_Let's see if you're still as good as in childhood days._

Just before Michael started singing, we got into position, facing one another with quite some space between us. When MJ hit the first note, we started walking up to eachother casually, Levi being the „Pretty Baby with the High Heels on“!  
Levi always took over the female part of our choreographies, it just fit him way better than the leading male role! It'd probably look weird, too, if the smaller one would lead the taller one. Also, even though me and Levi have always just been friends, we never had a problem with dancing really close or dancing to songs like this, where it's about a couple, or just plain love songs! We've always been close, so we even enjoyed dancing together like that.

With my thoughts swaying in the past, I forgot that this was actually really happening right now. I was dancing a partner choreography. After 10 years of avoiding this type of dance style, I've finally found the one again, who I've loved making these kind of choreographies with.  
Yes, we were only kids and yes, our choreographies were not even close to professional, but we enjoyed it! And today, I can even see in Levi's face that he is still having fun with me.

_His smile. His eyes. His hair. Even his cheekbones! I missed all of his features.  
But we're finally back together. And I'll make sure, that he won't leave my side anymore. I won't lose you again, I promise._

**_'The Way You Make Me Feel!'_ **

_I'm just so happy right now!_

**_'You Really Turn Me On!'_ **

_His moves are still as smooth as always._

**_'You Knock Me Off Of My Feet!'_ **

_No. They're even smoother, softer, better,..._

**_'My Lonely Days Are Gone'_ **

_Thank you so much for coming back into my life!_

It was perfect. The choreography was quite easy and it's been years, but we still remembered everything and our bodies literally connected. 

_Like two halves becoming one._

It was a mix of standard and hip-hop, connecting both of our favourite dance styles.  
Our bodies moved identical to eachother. There were no flaws, nor mistakes! 

I don't know how Levi felt at that moment, but me... I felt content. Not just happy, but actually so fulfilled, so complete, so... accomplished. I haven't felt that way ever since my mother died, it was shortly after Levi moved away.

When Levi left, I was heartbroken.  
 _I wouldn't see my best friend anymore. I wouldn't be able to dance with him anymore._ These thoughts just made me want to cry.  
And as if that wouldn't have been enough, my mother got in a car accident 3 days after Levi had left. She died on the spot, all the help came too late and the doctors couldn't save her anymore. And the worst... the accident happened when she wanted to fetch me from school, after I got suspended for a day for having a stupid fight with Jean.

_It was all my fault._

As the years passed, I lost most of my happiness and to be honest... If I wouldn't have had my friends and dancing in general, then I probably wouldn't be here today.  
My friends helped me a lot. Even Jean became friends with me, because he felt incredibly guilty after he heard what happened after our little fight. He really is alright and we don't fight anymore. _Not seriously at least, we still have our little tease fights here and there though._

But now, _right now at the moment_ , I couldn't wish for anything else.

As the song slowly faded out into silence, mine and Levi's back were facing eachother and we were snipping our fingers with the beats until the music stopped playing completely.

We remained in that position, as the crowd started cheering and yelling like crazy, clapping, applauding, some girls even screamed and _oh my god, this was the best feeling ever._

Everyone started dropping loads and loads of money into my little bag and I just couldn't believe my eyes!

Appart from that, I finally turned around and as Levi did the same, we were facing eachother.

_Woah._

He was having a slight smile on his face, cheeky as always, but his eyes showed the truth.

_He was just as happy as I was at that moment._

My heart skipped a beat as Levi placed a hand on my cheek to wipe away tears that unconsciously had left my eyes.

„Don't cry, stupid brat! The dance wasn't that bad.“ 

Sarcastic as always, that little midget.

„I'm not crying cause the dance was bad, I don't even know why I'm crying myself!“ I wiped my arm across my face to get rid of the tears, but I also pushed away Levi's hand with that sadly.  
„I'm actually just so glad to have danced with you again, it's been years! I guess you could call it happy tears..!“

I sniffed as I watched Levi cross his arms and his smile widen just a bit more.

„You really haven't changed. Still crying over every little occasion, whether it's good or bad! You're still that little cry baby from 10 years ago, Eren.“

_Eren._

I haven't heard him say my name since ages, it's crazy! And to be honest, I've really missed it.

„Hey, I'm not a cry baby!“

„Yes you are, and you'll probably stay one forever.“

„Oh shut up...“

And again, Levi's smile got even brighter at he reached up to lay his hand on top of my head.

„I missed you, too, you little shit.“

That was it. Even though he teased me at the end, the „I missed you, too“ gave me the rest.

I got rid of all of my thoughts and just threw my arms around Levi's shoulders, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. I was crying, I was laughing, _I was a huge mess, but in a good way._

„I knew it, you still _are_ that little cry baby from years ago.“ Levi said, as he returned the hug with his hands rubbing my back.

„Oh just shut up!“

_You haven't changed either, Levi._

I let my tears flow as I heard some people aww'ing around me and Levi, probably because of us.  
Actually, I'm _pretty sure_ it is because of us.

But at that moment, I really didn't care about anything or anyone, but him.

_Welcome home, Levi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, it's like 5:30 am here, I should probably go to sleep-  
> But aaaanyway:  
>  ****  
>  _Thank you for reading!!_  
>   
> 
> As already mentioned in the notes above, I don't know when I'll be updating next, so please be patient with me and hope to see you on Chapter 4 <3

**Author's Note:**

> As I already said, this is just a really really REALLY small preview, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
> Stay tuned for more and definitely longer chapters!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
